Gretel has a secret
by Clara for the win Os-win
Summary: Gretel has a secret, she doesn't want to tell hansel and the only one who know's other than her is ben. How will this go?. Sorry i am bad at summary's, but i promise the story is better. Rated T for swearing and mention's of sex, may bump it up to M for later chapters.


**A/N: God i love this movie, that is why i wrote this story. After i saw this movie i started thinking, what is gretel had a secret and she couldn't tell hansel. Well this is what it is!. so here is chapter 1 and i hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned hansel and gretel, Mina wouldn't be dead.**

Gretel was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling as the day soon turned to night. Hansel looked worried, was she still thinking about him? was she sick?,  
questions ran through his head as he walked up to his bed and sat down.  
Gretel didn't have a look on her face, she just stared and didn't say a word, nor did she change her expression.  
"Okay, you've got my attention, Now what's wrong?" Hansel sighed as he got up and sat on her bed.

"Nothing..."

"Gretel... I know you miss him but you have to get over it-"

"my god Hansel, shut up!" Gretel cut him off "How do you expect me to get over Leon if you keep talking about him!" she snapped

"There was no way we could've stopped that witch, but hey, there's always ben" Hansel joked but Gretel just sighed and turned over on the bed.

"I'm sorry about Leon, I know you loved him, and I know it bothers you-"

"Hansel can you please just let it go. I'm gonna go get something to eat"

"no I'll go get it for you" he said and rubbed her back before getting up and walking out of the room.  
Ben walked in the room, he immediately had a somewhat worried face on. "Gretel are you okay"  
"Can't you and Hansel just leave me alone!, I'm fine so stop asking!" Gretel snapped

Hansel bursted in the room with a tray of fruits and vegetables and set it down on the bed in front of Gretel as she sat up.  
"Hey I gotta go, the mayor said he needed us but I told him you weren't feeling well"

"No I can go too"  
Gretel tried to get up but immediately fell back on the bed as she grasped her stomach.  
"Gretel!" Hansel said as he rushed to her side.

"Gretel you're sweating like crazy, let me go get you a wet cloth" ben said as he rushed to a bucket of water.

"I told you guys, I'm fine"

"Gretel just stop, I'm gonna go get the town's doctor" Hansel helped her lay down and got up  
"Ben, keep an eye on her and if anything happens to her...just make sure nothing happens to her" he said before walking out the door.  
Ben put a cold wet cloth on her forehead to cool her off a bit as she took a bite of an apple Hansel had got her.

Ben kept dipping the cloth in the water bucket which was soon empty.  
Gretel finished the apple and tried to sit up but felt it coming back up, she grabbed the bucket and threw up.  
"Gretel have you eaten anything strange lately? any meat that might've been rotten?" ben asked

"No, no. I've only eaten the fruit and vegetables that you and Hansel have brought me"

"well all the fruit we got was from the market and we checked if it was rotten" ben rubbed his chin as he usually did while he was thinking. Ben looked at Gretel  
with a confused and shocked look, "Gretel are you...pregnant?"  
Gretel was shocked by the question ben had just asked, "w-what?" Gretel stuttered "No, i-i can't be pregnant"  
"Well actually you could i mean, if you and Leon had sex-"

"That's enough, ben"

"It would explain why you are covered in sweat, pale and vomiting right after you eat. My mother was pregnant with my little sister so i know the symptoms of pregnancy"

"I probably shouldn't tell Hansel..." Gretel sighed "At least not yet"

"Oh come on Gretel, he's your brother"

"I want to tell him ben, trust me I do. but what would his reaction be?"

"I really don't know Gretel"  
Just then Hansel walked in, he sat down on the bed next to Gretel, "The doctor is out of town for an emergency in Augsburg, how are you feeling?"

"a bit better, it's probably just something i ate Hansel, really, I'm fine" she smiled slightly and ben rolled his eyes.  
Hansel smiled a little at her and hugged her, "I'm gonna go get a drink, either of you wanna come?" he asked  
"No, I think I'll stay in for the night and see if I feel better in the morning"

"I'll go" ben answered as him and Hansel got up from the bed.

"You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Hansel asked as he headed for the door

"Yes Hansel, I'll be fine" she assured "oh and don't drink too much, you know what happened last time"

"I know, I know! just stop mentioning it, that was a really awkward moment waking up next to ben with my arm around him" Hansel sighed

Once the door shut, Gretel just layed back on the bed with her hands on her stomach. it wasn't that she didn't want a child, she did really, it was just the fact that  
she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen with her and Hansel, what would happen if the pregnancy didn't go well, and what would happen if a witch found the  
baby. "God dammit" she said before grabbing the bucket again.

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 1. Gretel is pregnant, she can't tell hansel and the only one who know's other than her is ben. Chapter 2 should be out soon, but it really depend's because i am going on a trip in two days and i can't bring my laptop :(**


End file.
